


Jim

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom





	Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rantings of an obessive superfan: Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40285) by houseofgreysuperfan. 



\- Босс, - Себастьян ещё никогда не был так рад видеть Джима. Но было в нём что-то… что-то _неправильное_. Он казался… опустошённым. Это не Джим, снайпер знал.

 

Он поднял глаза на Себастьяна, как только тот вошёл в комнату. Ни всполохнувшего признания. Ни блеска в этих тёмных глазах. Не было безумства, вызывавшего улыбку. Ничего. Всё это было таким неправильным.

 

Себастьян потянулся к нему, не понимая, что он творит. Его пальцы тряслись от ненависти. Если Джим не узнал его…

 

\- Я знаю тебя?

 

Себастьян тут же онемел.

 

\- Ты работаешь на меня? Ты мой агент?

 

Это ещё хуже. Он думал, что он Ричард Брук. Себастьян хотел кричать, крушить…

\- Да, - только и выдавил он. – Да, Рич. Я твой агент. Себастьян.

 

Он улыбнулся, и эта невинность буквально разбила Морану сердце.

\- Спорим, что я звал тебя Себби.

 

Себастьян рассмеялся, прикрыв рот ладонью.

\- Вы называли меня и похуже, Босс.

 

Джим счастливо рассмеялся.

\- Нееет, не верю.

 

_Это не Джим._

_-_ Прости, что надоедаю тебе, Рич. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Увидимся завтра, хорошо?

 

\- Пока, Себби.

 

Себастьян не мог уйти слишком быстро.

 

 


End file.
